1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lens barrel and imaging apparatus including a plurality of lenses arranged along the optical axis direction, and more specifically to a lens barrel and imaging apparatus for executing position detection of each lens.
2. Description of Related Art
An imaging apparatus must manage the positions of a plurality of lens groups that move in the optical axis direction for focusing or zooming. In the case of managing the positional relationship between the plurality of lens groups, the reference position (origin) of each lens group is detected using a plurality of position sensors. Such a conventional imaging apparatus is disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H06-105210, for example.